


Rare Stolen Air

by voleuse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I turn and say I'm sorry, too abruptly.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Stolen Air

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 1.10. Title and summary adapted from Heather Aimee O'Neill's _Restoration_.

Will turned over in his sleep, and Terri froze. He mumbled, something about regionals _again_, and he rolled against her back, spooning her. His hand slipped on her hip, and she laced their fingers together, hoped he wouldn't wake. His knee rubbed against her leg, and she reached back, gently pushed him until he rolled the other way.

She wondered if there could be some medical reason to kick Will out of their bed, because she was so tired of being terrified.

*

 

She rose early, just in case Will wanted to get frisky before he went to work. She locked the bathroom door as she showered, and rubbed cocoa butter on her abdomen, the skin sensitive from the pressure of her fake baby bump. She stared at her image, naked in the mirror, and hated her stupid, stupid body.

Will knocked on the door. "Terri? You okay in there?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He cleared his throat. "I need to get ready for work."

"Right." She slid back into her makeshift harness, pulled a camisole over her head, and slipped into a robe. "I'll be right out." She gazed her rounded self in the mirror, and wished that wishing made it so.

More knocking. "Terri, I'll be late."

"God, Will." She yanked on the tie of her robe, yanked the door open. "Don't you know pregnant women require extra time to complete everyday tasks? I'm in a very delicate state."

"Sorry," he said, raising his hands in surrender.

She stomped past him, her robe billowing around the lie.

*

 

When they were in high school, Will had promised her everything she wanted. She had known, even then, that he couldn't do that. He was sweet, but a little dim. He always needed her to push. He needed her to make things happen, because sometimes he just couldn't _see_ what needed to be done. He couldn't see what she needed, so she had to find ways to take care of herself.

Sometimes she went overboard. She had big ideas, and sometimes that meant taking big chances. Sometimes they paid off.

Terri curled into the sofa, hand braced against her belly. She tried not to think about everything that could go wrong. She thought about how things would go right, and about the baby, and about Will's arms slipping around her as he thanked her for being wonderful.

She closed her eyes, and she wished.


End file.
